Bad luck
by BurkaBurkaStan
Summary: Itachi x Sakura. Akatsuki killed everyone in team 7 except Sakura. Noncon & lemons u've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked around panting. There was blood everywhere. All her friends were dead, their battered corpses scattered all over the small forest clearing. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai...they all are at peace now... How...how could this happen? Despite all the training they went through, all the hard work, tears and dreams they shared... they could not stay alive. "How is this possible?" Sakura thought. "Just yesterday we were alive and full of happiness and hopes for tomorrow. We thought we will succeed, we were sure we will find Sasuke and defeat Akatsuki. There was meant to be happiness for us, not death." Sakura looked at at Naruto's face. It looked so peaceful and relaxed, if his head was still attached to his body, one could think that he is just sleeping...

- "You fool!" -Itachi said to Kakuzu "The one you just blew up was the Jinchuuriki we came here for". Kakuzu looked at Naruto's corpse with wide eyes.

- "I better start praying, our leader will punish Kakuzu and me for sure" - said Hidan and quietly started chanting some mantras.

- "Hmmm... We have 8 out of 9. Thats not that bad. Im sure our leader will not kill you. However, be prepared for anything."- Itachi said calmly. "Also"-he added " You better head back now and report to him, I'll take care of the girl". As soon as Itachi finished talking Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared in a flash.

Sakura looked at Itachi. This man was absolutely unreadable. The expression on his face never changed and his voice stayed just as calm, like nothing happened, like there was no dead corpses lying around. "Is...is he human?"-thought Sakura. Even Orochimaru would express some kind of emotions while fighting...But this man, Itachi, was absolutely stoic. Sakura felt her knees shaking and her legs felt weak. What would happen now? Unlike the battle with Sasori when she felt very scared and had a brush with death, at this moment she was terrified. She knew she has no chance against this man, this time Sakura was sure that she will die. Never in her life she felt so utterly hopeless, powerless and scared. "I-I don't want to die...Not yet, not untill I save Sasuke and avenge my friends..."-thought Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi who was staring at her with the same, unreadable look on his face, sharingans activated. "Is he... hestating? Why, why haven't he moved yet?"- Sakura wondered. No, she could not plead for mercy. She knew she stands no chance against him, but she will not go down withought a fight. She will die just as her firends did... fighting and giving it their all.

-"You... You killed people I loved! You are the reason Sasuke left. I hate yo..." Sakura felt a painful hit which sent her flying couple of metres back. She landed with a loud thup. "Aaaaaagggrrrrhhhhh..." the pain was excruciating, she was surprised she was still concious. How much more can her battered body take before she dies..." When... when did he move? I couldnt even see him move... Gosh...am I that hopeless?" -Tears ran down her cheeks. She saw Itachi appearing by her side and staring down at her.

He stepped at her chest pushing her deeper into the dirt. Itachi eyed her body. He saw her before but never actually touched her or talked to her. Yet, she was the one to speak to him so boldly just a second ago. He was hesitating what to do next. "Should he kill her? Or just leave her here?"-he thought. Obviously she didn't impose any threat. Itachi felt her coughing while trying to breathe in. "Hmmm...If I push her chest harder into the dirt she will suffocate...Should I?" Her pale hands moved to grab his ankle and to try to push it away. She had a nice body, she must be in her late teens, probably around his brothers age too.

-"What is your name, kunoichi?"-Itachi asked.

-"S-sakura..."

- "Hmmm... you will come with me" -Itachi said and removed his foot from her chest. Red, red sharingan eyes was all Sakura saw when she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up in what it looked like to be some sort of dungeon room and there were no windows. Sakura looked around; there was no one in here except herself. The room was small, cold and dark. There weren't any luxuries, just a desk, lit candle, chair, drawer and a bed. If not for lit candle this place would be totally dark. She had no idea where she was. "Wait... all my comrades are dead...so it wasn't a dream"-realised Sakura feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai... how can she possibly live with such painful memories of loss haunting her... "Dear friends"-Sakura whispered- "Please wait for me, I will not be staying in this world for much longer it seems". What did Itachi possibly wanted from her? Could he want revenge for her killing Sasori? Or did he need to ask her questions about Tsunade sama? She couldn't reveal any Konoha secrets or anything to him. Sakura realised that probably she will be tortured and she felt her body started trembling. She hoped she will never be tortured, that such a situation will never arise. She prided herself on being a good medical ninja, a chuunin, and Hokage's appentice. But to be tortured at such a young age... she doubted she could stand it. Sakura heard a lock on the door open and her heart skipped a beat.

Itachi walked in a room and closed a door behind him. He stood near the door looking at her but saying nothing. He was wearing his Akatsuki robe, Sakura noticed, but she couldn't see his face well as a small candle didn't give off much light. About 30 seconds have passed but he didnt move just was standing there and looking at her. Sakura hated Itachi for doing this and for many other reasons too. She didn't know what to expect next, it made her feel even more eneasy, its like standing in front of a huge dog who is hesitating whether to attack you or not. Sakura bit her lower lip; she could not allow him to see her fear. Suddenly Itachi appeared just in front of her, Sakura flinched.

-"You stink like a corpse, this stench offends me"- Itachi said. Sakura averted her gaze, and didn't say anything. She was in yesterday's bloody and torn clothes. Anything she says from this moment can be crucial to her life, Itachi aren't exactly a gentle person. "Follow me"-Itachi commanded.

-"What do u want from me? Where are we going?"-Sakura asked.

-"I did not allow you to speak, just shut up and do what I say"- Itachi replied.

-"I- I will not move from here until you explain what you want from me" - Sakura said, fear prominent in her voice. The second she said that she felt herself pinned against a wall, Itachs right hand was squeezing her neck and he slapped her across the face with his left. His didn't even have his sharingans on, wasn't he cautious of her at all?

-" Listen here, from this moment on you will address me only as Itachi-sama and you will not dare to speak unless I allow you to! Is that clear?" Sakura looked at him with defiant eyes.

"Let go of me!"-she yelled right in his face. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows. He then proceeded with slapping her across the face painfully couple of more times. "Is that clear?"- he asked again.

"Y-yes!"-Sakura answered. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows again and looked at her expecting more...

-"Yes, Itachi-sama. " Sakura said obediently. "She had this attitude before, but how she seems obedient, just how I like it. Oh...this would be so much fun... for me!"-Itachi smirked to himself. He started imagining how he wil use her, and all the things he will do to that pretty body of hers. But for now, he had to get her cleaned, that stench was very annoying.

-"Very good, now follow me."-Itachi walked out of a door and Sakura followed him. She was escorted to what seemed like an indoor hot springs. They indeed were in a cave. Itachi walked out and left her alone. She noticed a small shelf with shampoo bottles and soaps. Despite her uneasiness and stress Sakura somehow relaxed in hot water, the steam was very soothing. She realized that there's no way to escape because Itachi was probably outside the door waiting for her. After she finished taking her bath, she slipped into what seemed like a green yukata, it was a yukata made for a man but at least it was clean.

As she walked out of the door she saw Itachi who looked rather emotionless. In a blink of a second he appeared just infront of her, the fabrics of their clothes touching. He grabbed her wrist.

"What took you so long? I brought you here so that you bathe and be rid of that stench, not to swim and enjoy a hot water. Now, come with me, I have a little "something" for you. " -Itachi said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

-"Y-yes, Itachi-sama." Sakura answered, glad that he didn't hit her this time. When staying with Itachi under the same roof, one could really expect anything.

They walked down a dim lit cave corridor to another room. This room was much bigger and seemed nicely decorated. There was big bed right in the middle of it. Sakura gulped, oh no, it can't be good!

-"This is my room", Itachi said, "and this is my first gift to you"-with that he pulled a silver collar out of his drawer and tried to put it around Sakura's neck. "No, I- It can't be…I can't. Not that, Pease not that!"- Sakura said, hurt evident in her voice. Tears came to her eyes once again and she run out of his room and down the corridor. She didn't care where she was running and that she didn't know this place, as long as she can hide and stay away from him she was happy.

-" Great", Itachi thought, "I like to chase and play with my victims".

He ran relatively slow at first, giving her the hope that she actually might outrun him and escape, then suddenly he appeared in front of her. The impact caused Sakura to fall back wards and get a bruise and a scratch on her back. Itachi quickly put the collar around her neck while she was protesting. "What the big deal, you foolish woman, all that "concert" over a collar? I haven't even touched you in bed yet, and you are already all dusty and sweaty again".

"What? A bed? He plans to do "that" to me?"-Sakura realized her eyes widening in shock.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**Airtight! The third chapter is up! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed I am very happy when people review! It keeps my writing going ;D**

**Songstress of Victory**_Thanks ;D I'm glad you liked it_

aznmelon, _I don't really understand what you were saying, but good luck with looking at those Itachi posters ;D and thanks for comment._

mfpeach, _I hope u picked it up in one piece. Thanks for comment!_

winner-loser, _Thankies! hugs_

Sakura winked couple of times, hoping that what she just heard Itachi say was just a joke. But soon the realisation came to her that Itachi never jokes. "No!"- Sakura pleaded-"please, don't, I love Sasuke, only him, please?"- Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Itachi spotted a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"Heh... you stupid woman, why would I care who you love? Love is a fleeting thing, you stupid, weak females always fall for the one who is stronger"-Itachi answered, and then added: " Despite, I like to torment my little brother, I always wanted what he had. If you planned to give yourself to him than I will make it my priority to take you first". Itachi enjoyed watching all the emotions that played on Sakura's face after she heard his little speech. She was as easy to read as the open book at the moment, he could count her emotions: shock, disbelief, fear, defiance, and the last one...hatred... Yes, hatred, it's something that he told his brother lacks. To tell the truth Itachi knew that Sasuke didn't lack hatred, but he told him that anyway, it was so fun watching his cute, little brother looking at him in disbelief before passing away.

"Hmmm... You know that a good ninja should never reveal his or her emotions to an enemy? However, I can read your emotions like an open book. Looks like you are not that suitable for being ninja, so don't worry too much, you didn't lose a good future when I captured you, because a silly girl like you would never have a brilliant future in the first place." Itachi paused and looked at shaking Sakura. What was that emotion playing on her face now? This emotion is definitely despair, the emotion he preferred to see on all his victims. Itachi climbed atop of her and whispered in her ear: "But, you know what they say? Those that aren't very bright make excellent whores in bed". Sakura's eyes went totally wide from shock and before she could react or say anything Itachi ripped her kimono open.

"No. Itachi-sama… please don't..." Sakura pleaded, trying to cover herself with what was left of her green kimono. Itachi ignored her plea and started kissing her neck. He kissed her up from the shoulder to the ear and then he kissed her ear. Sakura winced: "Ahhh...no...Not here... please..." she whispered. "Hmmm? But I think you like it, so why not?" Itachi replied and proceeded with sucking her ear. Sakura felt the pleasure she never experienced before. He moved his right hand down to her breast and massaged it lightly, while pinning her hands above her head with his left. It seemed like Sakura didn't notice it. Itachi kissed his way from her ear to her lips. Luckily for him her lips were parted, so he advanced with kissing her passionately, hungrily exploring her mouth with his tongue. His right hand pinched her pink nipple slightly. Loud moan escaped Sakura's lips; she felt a strange, unknown desire appearing between her thighs. Itachi's ministrations felt incredibly good and Sakura unknowingly gave in to the sensation. 'Hmmm... Looks like she likes it", Itachi thought and proceeded with kissing her breasts, his tongue playing with her nipples and his teeth gently biting it. Sakura moaned loudly again and felt the unfamiliar heat between her thighs rising to a new level. She blushed bright red and brought her thighs together. "Oh no you don't...", Itachi whispered and squeezed his left knee between her thighs. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but he quickly kissed her on her lips again. Itachi's hand slipped from Sakura's breast and traveled down her thighs. His fingers massaged her soft folds and he felt her wetness. Itachi pushed his finger in...

As Sakura felt something invading her virginal passage her mind momentarily transferred from the sweet la-la land to the horrible reality. "Oh heavens...that's ITACHI'S fingers pleasuring me... How low can I fall?", thought Sakura and swiftly hit Itachi's balls with her left knee. Itachi made a low "aahhhh" and quickly removed his hands from her to tend to his abused genitals.

"Now is my chance to escape", Sakura realized and sprinted down the hallway with all the speed she was capable of. She ran not knowing where, actually everywhere away from this beast would be fine. To her distress, corridor appeared to be very long and she knew that soon Itachi will catch up to her. She didn't dare to imagine what would happen if he did. She tried to open a door down a corridor but it was locked, she turned around to try to open some other door but instead saw a very pissed off Itachi standing right beside her and looking angrily at her.

Sakura took a step back but Itachi grabbed her by the neck and lifted her half a foot off the ground. "You stupid bitch, now you did it! I thought I would go gently on you because it's your first time, but now I will fuck you and I will kill you after". Sakura's eyes went wide and filled with tears, she tried to scream some profanity at him but instead coughed and choked. She felt low on oxygen because Itachi's hand was squeezing her neck. Itachi dropped her and she fell on the ground trying to breathe in. He looked down at her for a moment contemplating what to do next. He proceeded with grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to his room.

Itachi dropped Sakura roughly on the bed and reached for his pocket. He took out a chain and hooked one end of it to the collar around her neck and the other end to the hook atop of his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa, minna san! Hontouni arigatou for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming. Oh, and gomenasai for the late update, I do get lazy at times ;D**

**Well, here is chapter 4, I hope you will enjoy it. It's rated R18+ so please be aware. bows**

"Oh, kami-sama! Please, please make it to be just a bad dream!" silently prayed Sakura, as Itachi was quickly undressing himself. In the moment of despair, Sakura quickly looked at the hook that was atop of Itachi's bed. The chain from her collar was attached to it. She reached for the hook in attempt to free herself but felt strong hands grabbing her hips and pulling her in the opposite direction. She found herself on all fours with Itachi kneeling behind her. He positioned his knees between hers and spread them further apart. Then Itachi lifted her tattered kimono so her behind was fully exposed to him and of course she didn't have any underwear on. Itachi looked at it for couple of seconds enjoying the view. Sakura couldn't help but blush, she hated to be so humiliated. She felt her eyes water and she was thankful that that bastard Itachi can't see her face at the moment. She lowered her gaze down so that her face was fully covered with her pink bangs.

Itachi put one of his hands on Sakura's bottom and stroked it enjoying the feel of smooth, soft skin. He put his other hand on her hip so she doesn't try to escape. His hand moved from her butt down and reached between her folds. Sakura instantly tensed even more and tried to move away but Itachi's other hand was placed firmly on her hip, preventing her from moving too much. "Stay still, bitch, or I'll break your damn spine so you will not move at all, ever" Itachi said with a pissed off and dangerous voice.

Sakura stilled herself immediately, her nails digging into the silky sheets. Itachi started massaging her soft folds again, she was too dry, and a virgin… he pushed one of his fingers in... "She is too tight plus totally dry… That wouldn't be very comfortable for me, I better get her more wet and lubricated, so my big dick can actually fit in." Itachi thought and pulled his fingers out of Sakura. He then started massaging her pussy again, looking for her clitoris. He quickly found it and started stroking it in circular motions. Sakura felt a new sensation, it started as soon as Itachi touched her clitoris, she felt fear but also a need. A new kind of need, the one she didn't quite understand yet. As Itachi massaged her clitoris Sakura felt her breath shorten and her body somehow more relaxed.

As she felt her fears melt away, the new, unknown need, fast grow into a desire. Sakura dug her fingernails into sheets deeper, even though she bit her lip; a small, hardly audible gasp escaped her lips. "Hmmm… so, this bitch is enjoying it. No, she cannot enjoy it" Itachi decided and removed his fingers. He wanted to thrust into her now, so she will cry out in pain. Yes, that would suit her well for kicking his private parts. But then he looked at his fingers, they were still dry. Itachi smiled evilly positioning himself in front of Sakura's entrance: "I hope you will get your natural lubricants working fast, or otherwise it will hurt enormously" with that, he forcefully thrust into Sakura with a full force. Sakura, who was in some sort of sweet daze until now, felt a sharp pain invading the most sensitive part oh her body. She couldn't hold down a scream and her tears. That only fuelled Itachi and he started thrusting into her deeper and faster. Sakura felt like she was being ripped in halves from the inside. "No, please… stop it, please… agghhh…I can't take it anymore!" she pleaded in a shaking, hurt voice. Itachi smiled, stopped thrusting for a moment. He brought his lips close to her neck and kissed it. Sakura couldn't believe it; have her plea actually reached him? She still was very surprised and felt somehow happy that he has stopped violating her. However, her happiness was not meant to last, as Itachi brought his lips to her ear and whispered "No! I will not stop, hmmm..." with that he chuckled and started thrusting into her again. That… that bastard, how could he trick her like that? To give her a small piece of hope and then shatter it so brutally? After a particularly harsh thrust, a scream escaped Sakura's lips once again.

The whole thing was over in about 20-30 minutes, though to Sakura it felt like hours. After Itachi cum he collapsed on her and stayed like that for about 3 minutes. His breath quickly steadied and he rolled off her. Sakura turned on her side away from Itachi. What will happen now? Will he really kill her now that he is satisfied? She shut her eyes tightly and waited for some sort of impact any minute now. However, Itachi just turned on his side and covered himself with a blanket. "It's night now, I will sleep. You will stay here for now. Sleep if you want. But try anything funny and you will regret it. Oh and stay quiet. " with that, he turned off light of a small lamp near his side of a bed.

Sakura felt ashamed, tired, exhausted and very, very sore in her lower region. Did he forget to kill her? Or will he keep her until he gets tired of her? Sakura wanted answers, but knew she will not get any until tomorrow. No, her nightmare isn't over, it's just beginning. She knew that there is no way out, at least not now. She was depressed and scared and she wanted to cry. She felt really alone and helpless. With those thoughts Sakura dozed off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up about half an hour after she fell asleep. The nightmares were plaguing her dreams and her mind was restless. She turned her head and looked at Itachi. The bastard slept like an innocent baby. Heh… Itachi…innocent…innocent Itachi…Sakura couldn't help but laugh inwardly at that thought.

She did wonder how that bastard could sleep so soundly after all the crimes he committed and all the innocent blood he spilled. Doesn't any ghost haunt him? Seriously, if merciless villains like him sleep so peacefully then where is Kami-sama looking?

Sakura stared at the ceiling with determined eyes. No, she will not sulk and despair. She is a ninja, and a chuunin of Konoha, she will not let her optimistic spirit fade away. If gods or anyone aren't helping then she just has to deal with it herself.

"Think, Sakura…think! What can you do?" she asked herself. The only thing that she could go for is to kill Itachi fast while he isn't looking or suspecting anything, probably in a moment like this. Yes, she can't capture him, Itachi was too strong, but she certainly can opt for a quick stab…or blow.

"But… I don't have any weapons, and I haven't fought anyone that powerful…wait… Sasori" she remembered Akasuna Sasori that she and lady Chiyo had killed. Sakura grinned "one Akatsuki down… and one to go". She had to think of a quick tactic. Also, it's better to do it as soon as possible, after all with Itachi under one roof she couldn't be sure that there would be tomorrow for her.

After thinking out all possible moves, she opted for a quick and powerful blow. Itachi didn't know about inhuman strength blows that Sakura could do. Also, he is sleeping at the moment and the night is dark.

Sakura thought about Sasuke and about his purpose in life. She wondered if he'd forgive her for taking that battle away from him. After all, killing Itachi was his only goal in life. But then she thought of all her friends that Akatsuki butchered. She had to avenge them, even at a cost of her own life.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but now it's my revenge as well. I have to avenge team 7. I hope you will forgive me" thought Sakura sadly. She tensed and concentrated all of her chakra into her right hand and clenched her fist.

With a fastest speed she could manage she slammed a blow into Itachi's head. There wasn't any scream of pain or struggle. Her hand went right through Itachi's head forming a hole in it, mighty Itachi died instantly.

Sakura looked down at Itachi's warm corpse. She felt disbelief and also she felt an incredible amount of freedom. Now, she didn't have to worry for Sasuke anymore, she ensured that at least one of her friends will live.

She got off the bed and wiped filth's blood off her right hand with the blanket. She dressed into Itachi's Akatsuki robe and pulled his straw hat on. When dressed like that, no one can recognize her and prevent her from leaving the hideout; although it was night, still a good ninja has to be always careful.

Sakura wondered in the dark, empty corridors until she found the exit. She headed straight to Konoha to report to lady Tsunade. Knowing Tsunade, she will reward her generously and probably promote as well. Then she will get assigned to a new team to retrieve Sasuke from the Snake sannin.

At this moment, life didn't seem that bad to Sakura at all. She could see a bright, new horizon and a reunion with her lost friend, Sasuke.

THE END.


End file.
